This invention relates to the art of packaging and bundling, and more particularly to a novel corner protector which serves to prevent damage to the corners of packages bound with strapping material.
The need for such protection has long been recognized in the packaging art, and various items have been developed to distribute the force of the strapping material as it crosses the edges of the package.
One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,439 to Symmonds, wherein a plastic L-shaped corner protector has a raised support surface for accommodating a tensioned strap. The device is further characterized by the provision of adhesive means whereby it may be secured in a pre-selected position on the corner of a bundle or package.
Another such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,652 to Almasy, wherein a metal corner clip has a cushioned cardboard liner adhered thereto, and which may be formed in a continuous length and cut to obtain individual clips.